Purple Ninja of Life
by Cutie Kyuubi
Summary: "And, finally, the purple ninja is Krystal. Ninja of life." I heard Cole scoff, "Krystal? Isn't that a girl's name?" "Yes, Cole, she is a girl. She is, also, my niece." "WHAT!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! If anyone who has been reading my other stories is reading this, don't worry! I'll still be updating all my other stories, I've just had this in my head for a long time and I needed to put it down cause it was interfering with my other stories!**

I wandered the forests of Ninjago, it was very peaceful today, and the bear cubs from the nearby grizzly mother that I had befriended raced past me, playing a game of tag. I smiled at the sight of the two having fun, as their mother walked up to me, and I patted her head. I'm glad that I had found her, she was an amazing companion to have. She has taught me quite a bit on how to survive in the wild as well. However, I couldn't help but feel as if something wasn't quite right. I loved it here in the forest, but I felt it was time to go back to my uncle's place at the monastery.

I explained this to my friend beside me, and she nodded, knowing that I was needed elsewhere. I gave her a hug around her gargantuan neck, turned, and ran towards the monastery.

It took a long while for me to reach the monastery, and when I reached it, night had already fallen. I noticed three ninja on the rooftops, and I immediately went into my defensive mode. I followed them, as silent as the mountain lions I had trained with, and a growing sense of territorial rage acquired from the grizzly bear. They may have been good, but they did not compare with the animals of the wild.

They entered the monastery, and passed the room with my sleeping uncle Wu inside. As they moved on, I couldn't help but wonder, just what were they trying to accomplish? Luckily, I was garbed in my own ninja gear, so my identity would be protected when I finally confronted them. I watched as they surrounded a boy in his pajamas, who seemed to be unaware that he was in danger, and was waving around his toothbrush like a weapon.

No way were they attacking a student of my uncle's! As the boy realized he was surrounded, I leaped down in front of him, facing the enemy ninja. Though I was unarmed, I was highly proficient in hand to hand combat, but I still made sure to analyze my opponents. One had a scythe, another a pair of nunchuks, while the last was sporting two shuriken.

They enemy ninjas advanced on us, and the boy shoved his toothbrush into one of their mouths. As they were distracted, he jumped to the opening between the wall and the ceiling, and I followed. He seemed to have a plan, as he jumped through the rafters. As I came up behind him, he took a swing at me, but I managed to dodge and waved my hands frantically.

Luckily, he got the message, "You're a friend?" I smiled and gave him a thumbs up before we were both kicked and sent flying through the roof. As we landed, he ended up near the dragon statue that concealed the button used to activate the training course, while I landed on my stomach, not far from him. Thinking quickly, he pushed the button and activated the training course just as the other ninja landed. While they were temporarily distracted, the boy jumped onto a sandbag, and tackled one of the ninja. Though he was unarmed, he seemed to be handling himself quite well.

I leaped towards the one holding the shuriken, dodging as he threw one at me, and punched him in the jaw. He grunted as I made contact, and proceeded to send a kick my way. I barely dodged it, but didn't see the shuriken coming, and he ended up slicing my left arm. I hissed in pain, clutching my arm and jumped away to see what he'd do.

Just as he was about to throw the other one, a voice stopped us, "Stop!" We all looked up at my uncle, who was now wide awake and walked through the screen doors with his staff in hand.

The three ninja lined up and bowed to him, saying in unison, "Yes, sensei."

I was just as surprised as the boy as he shouted to uncle, "Wait a minute, they're your students too?" Uncle nodded to him and he continued, "This was my final test, wasn't-"

He was rudely interrupted by the ninja carrying the nunchucks as he stated to Uncle Wu, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you never said anything about a fourth, or a fifth," He glanced back at me, as I walked forward, still clutching my arm as he continued, "It's always three. Three amigos, three blind mice, three musketeers, three-"

He, himself, ended up being interrupted by his friend with the scythe, "What he's trying to say, Sensei Wu, is that the three of us have trained together, we're solid," he bowed, clutching his hands together as if to solidify his point while the boy in the red pajamas laughed.

"Didn't seem so solid to me."

"Master, what is the meaning of this?" The ninja with the shuriken stepped forward, his voice was different than the other two. Scythe boy was more heavy, and gravelly, while nunchuck kid seemed high and fast, but the shuriken guy was soft, and smooth, like glass.

Uncle stepped forward, raising a hand to us, "Each of you has been chosen. Each in tune with elemental properties. But first!" He spun, using the spinjitsu that he had taught me about when I was younger. Just after..

A golden light enveloped each of us, and we found ourselves in different garbs than before. Black, white, red, blue, and purple. We each received new weapons as well, the boy (now garbed in red) received a sword, while I was given a pair of tekko kagi on both wrists. (For those who don't know, tekko kagi are also known as tiger claws, because of their resemblance to their namesake.)

"Whoa, how'd he do that?" I heard the red ninja say.

"Hey, look what color I am!" Came from the blue ninja holding new nunchucks.

Scythe boy complained, "But, wait a minute, I'm still black."

Uncle ignored him, and started to introduce us, he pointed to the red one first, "Kai, master of fire. It burns bright in you. Jay is blue, master of lightning." Jay laughed, spouting out a rant of all the other things he was good at while the one in black sighed.

"More like mouth of lightning."

I laughed silently as Uncle turned to him, "Black ninja, is Cole. Solid as rock. Master of earth."

Cole spun around, showing off his scythe as Kai laughed. Cole pointed to him, "Nice ta meet ya kid. I got your back, and, for the record," he told him pulling off his hood, "there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of!"

"Except for dragons," remarked the white ninja standing next to me, and I shook with laughter.

"Dragons aren't from this world, Zane. I said_ in_ this world."

Uncle, ignoring the two's banter, continued with the introductions, "White ninja is Zane. Master of ice, and seer, with sixth sense." Zane spun his shuriken, and caused them to disappear, my eyes widened in surprise. Sixth sense was right!

Kai said in an undertone to Cole, "I sense this guy takes things a little too seriously."

"You, too, have the gift?" I shook my head, still laughing silently as Jay tried to explain to him that Kai was joking. These guys would be so much fun!

Uncle finally turned to me, "And, finally, the purple ninja is Krystal. Ninja of life."

I heard Cole scoff, "Krystal? Isn't that a girl's name?" I frowned as I pulled back my hood, revealing my face to them, showing them the fact that I was, indeed, a girl. My hair was really short for a girl, but it didn't prevent them from seeing my more feminine features.

I bowed to Uncle as he continued, "Yes, Cole, she is a girl. She is, also, my niece," This seemed to shock them even more, and I went up to hug my Uncle. He returned the hug, and faced the others as we pulled away, "She does not talk much, but see is an excellent addition to the team. Now then, pay attention. You five are the chosen ones! Who will protect the five weapons of spinjitsu, from Lord Garmadon."

I stiffened as Uncle said his name. I looked down in thought, not even paying attention as Kai and Jay started talking about Kai's sister. My behavior seemed to go unnoticed by the others, and I snapped to attention as Uncle continued, "When we find the weapons, we will find your sister. It is time! We must go to the first weapon!"

Cole objected, "Hold on a minute, you said you were gonna teach us spinjitsu!"

"Spinjitsu is inside each, and every one of you. But, it will only be unlocked, when the key is ready to be found," The boys looked at him in confusion, and I smiled. I already knew what to do. Uncle barked at us, "Come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage."

Jay groaned as Uncle went inside, "Great! Now we have to find a key?"

Cole sighed as he responded, "Yeah, I think he's taking us along for a ride."

"Well, if it helps me find my sister, sign me up!" Kai pulled his hood over his face and walked over to my uncle.

I was about to follow, when Zane stopped me, waiting until the others left before asking me, "Are you alright, Krystal?" My eyes softened at the sincere tone in his voice, and I nodded. He seemed skeptical though, "Are you sure? You seemed, distant at the mention of Lord Garmadon," I smiled and patted his cheek. Then left to follow the others with Zane close behind.

I frowned as we came to Uncle's horse carriage and Jay voiced my thoughts, "Awe, man, are you kidding me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I am going to be updating all of my stories regularly, just as soon as I come up with a new system to manage them all so I don't forget which one is which. However, tomorrow I'm taking a road trip, and I might not be able to update until either Sunday, or Monday.**

**Bumblebee- Thank you! I am trying to keep everyone in character, while not overshadowing them or anything. Plus, trying to put in a new character is very difficult, so I'm glad you like!**

**5x10 Love- Yes! The tekko kagi is my favorite weapon, haven't you noticed? Lol! And don't be ashamed! I'm a college student who watches cartoons! Never forget to be a kid!**

**Queenofgeeks- Thanks for the complement! I'm not sure yet though, I love Zane's voice, it's so smooth, like silk, but Cole has those eyebrows! I love bushy eyebrows! But, then again, Zane is clairvoyant. Yet, Cole is so strong! Zane's a good cook, but Cole's an excellent dancer! AAAAAAARRRGHH! I can't choose! Maybe I'll add in another character to solve the problem? Nah, too much work. And I'd have to make up another background story.**

**Storiesaremagic- Epic! Thank you! I'll try not to disappoint!**

**Oh! I never did a disclaimer! I do not own Ninjago or it's characters! I do own Krystal though!**

We were running up a steep hill, I ran next to the carriage while the boys ended up playing the roles of the horses, pulling my uncle behind them. I was keeping up with them just fine, though my newly bandaged arm still stung, but they were beginning to get tired. Understandable, I mean, I wasn't pulling anyone behind me.

Jay started getting frustrated, "'Sign me up!' Way to go Spark-plug!" He complained to Kai. I couldn't help but laugh, Jay just sounded hilarious when he was whining. Much like a little kid.

Zane tried to put a light spin on the situation, "I sense this is a strange form of team building," and who knows? With my uncle, it could be anything. He always spoke in riddles.

"Oh yeah? Then why isn't Krystal pulling this cart with us?" Kai said that, and I couldn't help but smirk. There was only four spaces, and I wouldn't be able to fit comfortably next to them.

Cole sighed, "Just keep pulling. We have a long way to go."

"So," Kai began, "where did sensei find you four?"

Cole turned behind him to look at Kai, "Let's just say, if it weren't for Sensei Wu, I don't think we'd ever have been seen together."

The three began describing to Kai how they each had met my uncle. Cole had been climbing a mountain, Zane had been underneath a frozen pond, while Jay had jumped off a building in an attempt to fly. I thought back to when Uncle had first taught me about spinjitsu. I was very young, and my family was gone. I have no idea what happened to them, but Uncle Wu took me in. I'm very grateful for everything he'd done for me. I managed to snap out of it as the guys started yelling at me.

"Krystal? Yoo-hoo? Anybody home?" I turned to the guys, a confused look on my face, and Jay laughed, "Well, about time! You were in your own little world there!"

"I do not understand, I thought she was running next to us? How could she have left this world while still remaining here?" I smiled at Zane, who still looked confused.

"No, Zane, I just meant she was thinking so much, she hardly noticed us."

"Oh, I see."

"Stop!" Uncle interrupted us, and we skidded to a halt, me ending up a little farther ahead due to my momentum. We all looked to Uncle as he explained, pointing to a series of caves in front of us with a battalion of skeletons surrounding it. We hid on the cliff, "The Caves of Despair. Samukai must be close to unearthing the Scythe of Quakes," He turned to us, "Remember: do not use the weapon! For it's power-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, is too much for us mortals," I glared over at Jay, he was starting to get on my nerves by continually interrupting people, but he makes up for it with his jokes, "Alright guys, let's chop-sokey this lemonade stand! Cole! You got a plan?" We all turned to the earth ninja.

"Yeah, first, we lower ourselves down the ledge, and then- Where's Kai?" I looked over to my left, Kai wasn't there! Looking out to the caves, I grabbed Cole's sleeve, pointing ahead of us where Kai was trying to sneak past the skeletons. Cole sighed, "Let's go!"

We all jumped forward, and I mentally cursed Kai. Such a hot-headed, stupid- I was pulled from my thoughts as the guys leaped from the building we were on. If it's one thing I know about, it's camouflage! While the boys took to the ground, I stuck to the roofs, figuring it would be easier. I saw Jay, Cole, and Zane hide under a basket, and they ended up beating up a skeleton as he was about to signal the others regarding Kai. I saw Kai heading towards a tower, and I followed. Hiding behind various rocks and mining supplies, I reached Kai just as the others did.

Jay hit him on the head and whisper/shouted, "What's the matter with you?!" Kai shushed him and pointed inside, what appeared to be the general set the map onto a table, "It's upside down! They're diggin' in the wrong spot!"

Zane cut in, holding up a shuriken tied to the end of a rope, "The golden weapon is near." Cole nodded to him, and Zane threw it, sticking onto the map, and pulled it up to us.

Looking at the map, Kai said, "There's no time to waste," and flipped backwards off the tower.

"What is it with that guy? Always in a rush!" For the moment, I had to agree with Jay. Kai's gonna screw something up if he doesn't learn how to be patient! We ended up following him, again, to another cave, far away from where the skeletons were digging. It was no problem getting by the two guards. They were extremely inept, and we found Kai trying to move a massive boulder by himself.

"Hey, before you race off again, you need to remember, we're a team," Cole chastised him as we went to help him move the boulder. I hardly heard Kai mutter a 'whatever' as we moved the boulder, revealing a large room with the Scythe of Quakes in the center, above a dragon head. The others were in awe of the weapon, while I looked at the dragon, it looked so real.

"Wow, that is so COOL!" Jay's shouted 'cool' echoed far off into the distance, and I smacked him upside the head. He shrugged at me and rubbed where I had hit him, "Relax, we're on the opposite side of the caves!"

I frowned at him, "Echoes bounce over distance, growing in volume."

Everyone looked at me in shock. Those were the first words I had ever spoken to them, and they seemed unsure on how to react. I rolled my eyes, leaping up and grabbed the scythe. I handed it to Cole, and he wrapped it in a cloth, "Anyway, let's sneak out while those boneheads are still busy," They seemed to shake themselves out of it at Cole's words, and we all turned to leave, Zane gazing at me in confusion. No surprise there, people were always confused as to the reasons why I hardly ever spoke. But I'd explain it some other time, "Alright, team, let's stick together. The way out is just around the corner."

Though, as we turned the corner, we came face to face with an army of skeletons. We all raised our weapons as the fight began, and I started using spinjitsu. The others started to complain, "What? How does she already know how to do that?" Jay yelled as he continued to fight.

Kai threw the scythe to Zane, who threw it to Cole, who threw it to me. Just like a game of freakin hot potato! I was up on top of a boulder, surrounded by skeletons, hugging the weapon close. Even though I knew spinjitsu, we wouldn't make it out of here with the golden scythe unless the others figured it out as well!

I looked over at Jay as he started to yell, "Hey! Guys! It's just like the training course!" He leaped forward, "Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy!" He started spinning and electricity started to surround him, he was doing it!

"Jay, what's the key?"

Jay laughed at Kai, "I'm just going through the motions! This is what Sensei must have meant when he said we already know it!"

One by one, the others figured it out, and I leaped in joy, joining them in the fight now that the tides have turned. I ended up next to Zane as we stopped in front of two skeletons. I smiled as he told them, "I sense you do not stand a chance."

The general let out a sound of retreat as the army fled the caves. We all stopped to celebrate our small victory, me still holding onto the weapon.

Cole held up his arms, "Guess they didn't want a second serving of these babies! Good thing they didn't check out the merchandise in the back!" He turned around and froze, backing up slightly. While the others pondered the lack of a guardian, I turned around to see what had shocked Cole.

A dragon! _I knew that dragon head looked too real to be merely an alter!_ It was extremely large, with a blunt nose, and glowing green eyes. Holes were torn in it's wings, and the teeth it had were gorgeous! They looked able to rip through anything easily! Little did I know, it was probably planning to rip into _us_ rather easily! What an amazing creature! I smiled, never before had I imagined I would ever be able to see a dragon! I started to step towards it, but Cole and Zane grabbed my arms, pulling me back. My left arm stung as Cole's hand grabbed my cut. Apparently, they thought I was frozen in fear. Good thing they did pull me back, because the dragon let loose an immense blast of earth at us! Had we been hit, it would've caused some serious damage.

I was slightly shocked, never had I met a creature I was unable to calm at once! But, it was only focused on protecting the scythe. I would be unable to get through to it for now. I barely noticed as Kai sprang forward, grabbing the scythe from my hands, and launching it into the ground, opening up a chasm before us. A boulder hit the head of the dragon, and we were, barely, able to use spinjitsu to escape through the growing crack in the ceiling.

I was surprised to see we exited right in front of Uncle, and I bowed at once, though the others hadn't noticed. Until he yelled at them, of course, "ENOUGH!" They all turned to him, stopping in their wild cries of how amazing we were in the battle. Uncle, however, was not pleased at all, "I told you not to use the scythe!"

They all pointed to Kai, each making some excuse in their defense, Kai objected, "Using it was my only option."

"And what makes you think you are more important then the team? Huh? HUH?" Uncle progressively got closer to Kai as he spoke. I've never seen him so mad before. Not even when I broke his favorite teapot. Purely by accident, of course.

"They took my sister, remember?"

Uncle turned away from him, "There are still four weapons left, maybe next time you can do it right."

As the others walked past Kai, I turned to him, placing a hand on his arm in sympathy. He sighed, placing the scythe on his back and we both joined the others. Up next, were the shuriken of ice. I didn't pay attention as to what it was called, but I knew the weapon, and it's element. That's all I really needed to know.

As we walked on, however, I felt a chill run up my spine, and I spun around. Nothing was behind us except for the caves, but I couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching us. Waiting to make their move. I frowned. If that were the case, there could only be one person that would want to, or able to for that matter. And I desperately hoped that was not the case.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh, the third chapter! After I'm done writing this season, I'll be working on my other stories. I think I've neglected them long enough.**

**Queenofgeeks- Yeah, I don't like Twilight. I couldn't get into it. And don't worry, I think I've figured out who she should romance.**

"I spy something.. White."

Cole sighed in frustration, and I resisted to urge to smack Jay again. I Spy is no fun when there isn't anything but ice and snow to spy! We were, currently, on a ship, headed towards the place where Uncle had hidden the shurikens of ice. Jay insisted we play I Spy to pass the time and, although we all said we wouldn't, he continued anyway. Cole had reached his limit.

Turning to Jay, the black ninja asked him in a rather annoyed tone, "Look, could you try to be quiet for once? This ain't easy!" He pointed to the ship, which he was currently steering.

Jay was about to reply as we were jostled, a crashing could be heard from the ship and I ended up falling to the deck. Jay managed to grab hold of the railing while Cole immediately placed his other hand back on the wheel, "I spy something broken," I stood up, shaking in silent laughter, my eyes closed in mirth, as Jay turned to me, "You know, Krystal, we've only heard you say, like, one sentence, and we've never heard you laugh. What's up with that."

I shrugged as Cole cut in, "Shrugging isn't an answer," again, I shrugged, and walked down the steps to join Kai and Zane with Jay right behind me.

As we reached them, I heard Uncle telling the two about the Tornado of Creation. Jay asked Uncle, leaning against the side of the boat, "So, what happens when all the elements are combined?"

"The Tornado of Creation," he answered, waving his hands around themselves and making a cup of tea appear, "the power to create something out of nothing," He started to walk away as Kai began spinning, clearly in an attempt to perform the Tornado of Creation. Alarmed, I stepped forward to stop him as Uncle turned around, "No, Kai! If done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences."

Kai scoffed and continued spinning, and the ship lurched to a halt. We all fell to the floor as Cole exclaimed, "Uh, wasn't me!"

Kai looked at his hands as we all got up, "Did I do that?"

I shook in laughter again as Uncle answered, "No, we are here."

We all got up and joined Uncle Wu to the front of the ship and looked out at the scenery before us. It was an amazing temple made entirely of ice at the base of an enormous glacier. A path sloped up to it with multiple torii (sacred gates), also made of ice, along its length. We jumped off of the ship, and started up the slightly sloped path leading to the temple. Our footsteps making the ever familiar crunch that snow always makes.

As we walked, the boys continually tried to make me talk again, "C'mon! We're a team! We should, at least, know what your favorite color is!" That was Jay.

"If anything we should know why we should trust you at all," Kai.

"What about your likes and dislikes?" Cole.

"Or, perhaps you could explain why it is that you do not talk?" Zane.

I let out a huff of breath, they were really starting to bug me and I pointed forward, indicating we had more, important, things to worry about. Skeletons were frozen everywhere and Cole exclaimed, "Whoa, looks like someone's already been here! Alright, Krystal, we'll give it a rest."

"Yeah, for now! But, don't think we won't forget about this!" Jay chimed in as we neared the shurikens. It was set up much like the alter with the scythe, except that the dragon was coming from the ceiling, rather than the floor, and it's entire body was visible. The shurikens were floating just below the dragon's gaping maw. I looked at the dragon, it looked quite different from the one guarding the scythe. It's snout was more narrow, and it only had two legs. It's two wings had hooks on them instead, and likely served as thumbs like a bat.

I knew that, as soon as we grabbed the shurikens, the dragon would come to life in an effort to defend them. The guys were not going to allow me to try and talk with it, instead opting to run away, so I prepared myself to run as Zane was lifted on the others' shoulders, reaching for the golden weapons above him.

As soon as his hands grabbed them, he was frozen in a block of ice, and the dragon started to move, icicles, that had formed over the years of it not moving, began falling, shattering when they came into contact with the ground. The guys held Zane above their heads, and we ran out of the temple with the dragon hot on our heels. I was faster than the three so I was able to exit before them, but they ended up riding the frozen Zane like a sled. As they sped past, Jay pulled me up behind him, and we sped down the slope, towards the ship. That was, by far, the most horrifying experience of my life! Yet, strangely exhilarating, and I found myself grinning like an idiot. Even when we crashed into a block of ice, causing Zane to instantly become free from his icy prison.

We all jumped off him, the guys laughing wildly with me still grinning, and placing a hand to my chest in an effort to calm my racing heart.

"Awe, now how can you remain silent after a ride like that?" Kai yelled, still laughing.

"Yeah! Show some enthusiasm!" Jay shook my shoulder slightly, and I raised my other hand in a slight cheer. They all laughed, and I helped Zane up to his feet and we walked back to the ship.

~~~~Time skip cause I'm lazy~~~~

We were climbing a mountain. Uncle had been left behind in the forest of tranquility, near where the golden tekko kagi was. We were going to get that as soon as we got the nunchucks of lightning. Electricity was sparking everywhere, that's what was keeping the chain straight up in the air with the nunchucks at the top.

As we reached the chain, I heard Zane yell out behind me, "We have company!" I looked back, sure enough, we were being followed by those skeletons.

Jay was the one that got up there first, and he grabbed the nunchucks. This place was different, where was the dragon? It was just the weapon sitting on top. Jay turned towards us, waving the weapon to show us he got it, when a flash of electricity revealed the dragon perched behind him! Jay yelled and jumped over us, falling down the mountain. We all followed his example, jumping off the chain.

Luckily, Jay had perfected his invention, and we all pulled a rope connected to the bag on our backs. When the rope was pulled, wings burst out of the packs, and we flew off towards the forest of tranquility. The boys were whooping in delight and I couldn't help but smile. Perhaps, a small yell would be alright. I started to yell in delight, but all that I managed was a little squeak. The boys laughed as we landed and turned to me.

"Did you just squeak?" Kai turned to me, tears running down his face when he removed his hood from laughing so hard. The others removed their hoods as well, while I rubbed my head in embarrassment. I removed my hood as well, a small smile on my face.

"I believe she was trying to yell like we were but did not accomplish what she wanted. Am I right?" Zane the clairvoyant. I nodded to him, my smile getting bigger.

"Well, it's good to see you are finally loosening up, Krystal," Uncle put in as I bowed slightly to him.

"Sensei, why doesn't Krystal talk much?" Cole asked him, and the smile left my face quickly.

I looked down as Uncle replied, "That is a tale for another time. First, we should focus on retrieving the golden weapons," He walked on and I was relived he wouldn't tell them just yet. Though, I knew it must be done eventually.

Uncle lead the way and we followed to an area of the forest where hardly anyone goes. He stopped at the torii, marking where the path to the shrine started. It looked much like the torii at the ice temple, only it was made of living trees. I ended up stopping in awe and the guys collided with me, we fell, me ending up beneath them. They got up quickly, stuttering apologies, but I waved them off. It was my fault.

We continued on. I was aware of them asking me questions (no doubt trying to get me to talk), but I wasn't paying attention, I was too focused on the sight before me. We reached the final torii that was fused with a wall of trees. Walking through, we found ourselves in a small glen, with a pond in the middle. The tekko kagi of life was in the center of the pond, with the dragon coiled around it. The dragon was so beautiful, it was a light green with purple undertones on her wings and horns. It was definitely female, that much I could tell, for she was slim, and had a sort of feminine appearance to her. She had four legs, like the earth and lightning dragons, as well.

The guys halted immediately upon seeing her coiled around the weapon, and began developing a plan, "OK," Cole started, "First we're gonna surround it, then, Kai, you're gonna-" I rolled my eyes and walked forward towards the pond. The guys were to into planning their attack to notice what I was doing. I stepped into the pond, it went up to my ankles, and they finally noticed I wasn't with them as they heard the splash.

"Krystal! What the heck are you doing?" Jay shouted as I made my way to the golden weapons before me. I grabbed them, they were slightly heavier than my own tekko kagi, but not by much. As I lifted them to me, the dragon started to move. She rose slowly, glaring at me in anger that I dared to touch the weapons she guarded, but I stood my ground. The others rushed towards me as she roared, but still I stood my ground. She paused, and the guys stopped as well. Her teeth were bared at me, but I gently put down the weapons, and gestured for her to come closer. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she complied, and I whispered in her ear, careful so the guys wouldn't hear.

As she lifted her head away from me, she bared her teeth again, but, this time, in a smile. I smiled back at her and picked up the tekko kagi, placing them around my wrists. I turned to walk away and she nudged my back with her snout as I approached the guys.

The guys were staring in shock, their mouths gaping open like a fish. I laughed out loud at their appearance, and it jostled them. They had never heard my laugh before, and I was suddenly embarrassed. I lead the way out as the guys suddenly erupted, chattering away at me and asking me questions. This went on for a while with me, mostly, ignoring them, until we finally reached Uncle. They, then, directed most of their comments to him.

"Sensei! You should've seen it! Krystal was amazing!"

"Yeah, she just walked, right up to the dragon, and took the weapons out from under it!"

"And it didn't eat her! It just nudged her towards us and let us leave!"

"Though she did whisper something into its ear. What did you tell it, Krystal?" The boys all looked over to me at Zane's question. I don't think they expected me to answer, but I did anyway.

"The truth," They were as shocked to hear me talk as much as they were the first time, and I smiled as Uncle laughed.

"We'll need to rest. It will be dark soon and we still have one more weapon to find. We'll make camp nearby," I smiled as we all followed Uncle back to the horse carriage, the boys still talking about how I had "tamed" the dragon. I shook my head as we came upon the carriage. The boys lit a fire, I placed the tekko kagi inside, and Cole pulled out his bongo drums.

When Cole started playing, I was shaking with laughter as Jay and Kai started Dancing. Uncle sat near Cole with his legs crossed, while Zane was standing on the other side of Cole. I stood next to Zane, watching the red and blue ninja dance.

Kai turned to Uncle, "C'mon, Sensei, join us!"

Uncle turned to him, "There is still one weapon left! We must get our sleep!" He turned back to the fire and closed his eyes.

Jay, Kai and I frowned at him and Cole stopped playing as Jay objected, "Arrgh, Sensei! Look, you gotta admit we're kicking their boney butts!" He threw a few punches as we all nodded in agreement.

"Get up here! Show us some moves!"

"Mmm, I guess I could," He stood up, raising one leg, "Now this move is very special!"

"But, if done incorrectly, would it lead to disastrous consequences?" Zane asked him. He sounded so sincere, I ended up laughing.

The others laughed as well and Kai asked him, "Zane, was that a joke? A sense of humor, you found it!" After we all shared a laugh, Cole started playing the drums again and Uncle started dancing. He looked so ridiculous, we all ended up laughing again as Jay and Kai continued dancing.

It was tons of fun, but after a while, we all became tired and went to bed. Being sure that the fire was out before falling asleep. At least, the others fell asleep. I remained wide awake, thinking about our progress, and what awaits in the future. We're going to have to face Lord Garmadon, eventually. Although, I wondered if I'd be ready.

A whispered voice caught my attention, and I looked up. There was a girl standing not far away from us. She had short, black hair (longer than mine), and a red dress on. But, something seemed off about her. Kai woke up and, upon seeing her, ran towards her. The girl ran away and Kai followed, calling out to her. I jumped up and followed him. Something didn't seem right.

I was close to him, and I tried to grab him, stop him, tell him that something was wrong, but wretched himself away. It finally clicked, this must be what his sister looked like! But, the look-alike was leading him somewhere.

I soon found out as we came upon a volcano. At it's base, was the temple of fire. Realization struck me as Kai ran across the bridge, and I quickly followed. That has to be..

As I entered, I heard the Wraith-Nya say to Kai, "Don't worry, I'm right here, brother," before the voice deepened, and the wraith turned into a shadow of the figure I knew all too well. I stood next to Kai as the shadow turned to me, its eyes glowing red, "Krystal, I didn't expect you to follow."

"Garmadon," Kai spat, reaching for his sword, only to find it wasn't there. My eyes widened, I had forgotten my weapons too!

Garmadon laughed, "Forgotten something?"

"You can't hurt me here! You're banished! Trapped in the Underworld!"

"And that is why you are going to remove the sword of fire for me."

"I don't think so!" Kai yelled, backing away from the shadow.

"Are you sure about that?" Garmadon taunted, moving away to reveal a trapped Nya, dangling over the lava by a chain.

"Kai!" She yelled to him.

"Nya!"

"If you don't remove the sword," Garmadon continued, though his shadow was nowhere in sight, "how else will you cut the chains to save your precious, little sister?"

Nya shook her head and grasped the chains around her, "You know it's a trap! I can free myself!" She struggled for a bit before sighing, "OK, that's tight!" She let out a small scream as the chain began to descend, bringing her closer to the lava.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock," The disembodied voice of the dark lord said, and Kai rushed forward with me close behind. He grabbed the sword and cut the chains while I caught his sister, placing her down next to us. I could hear Garmadon laughing.

We started towards the exit and Kai said to his sister, "Stay close."

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere."

We stopped as Garmadon's shadow appeared in front of us, Kai yelling, "You can't hurt us! You're only a shadow!"

"Even shadows have their uses," he replied, and his voice made me shiver. It sounded slick, like oil. Kai's own shadow left him, standing before us with its eyes glowing. Kai swung at it, but the sword of fire went right through it.

I pushed Nya behind a rock and raised my hands to her, she understood, nodding, "I'll stay here," I nodded once to her and went to help Kai. The shadow ended up kicking him to the ground and Nya yelled, "That's not fair!"

"Oh? Am I being to hard on you?" Kai's shadow began to multiply and I blanched. Now what? Kai tried fighting but only succeeded in getting the sword wretched from his hand! I leaped forward to take the sword back, but another shadow grabbed me around my neck.

I grasped at hands that weren't really there as Garmadon chuckled, "Krystal, be a good girl and don't fight against your father."

I heard Nya and Kai gasp, I was unable to make a sound. Another shadow joined but, looking to my left, I saw it belonged to Uncle! He was fighting the shadows with his own shadow! The hand holding my neck let go as it went to fight Uncle, and I fell to the floor, coughing.

Kai rushed over to me, "Are you alright?" I nodded, tears in my eyes from pain as I watched the shadows flee from the eagle my uncle cast on the wall. Uncle laughed, kicking his shadow at the one holding the sword, and he caught it.

"Brother," Uncle turned to the rematerialized form of my father as he continued, "I see you protect two, but what of the other three?"

"They are safe!" Uncle shouted, pointing the sword at him, "For from your grasp, Garmadon!"

"I wouldn't be so confident," He sneered as a bright light shone and showed the others, tied up, the golden weapons in the hands of the skeleton general.

The vision and my father disappeared, and Uncle said to us gravely, "My brother must not unite the four weapons. We must keep them apart!" We all rushed forward, desperate to get back to the others as father reappeared.

"AWAKEN GUARDIAN OF THE DEEP! THEY'RE STEALING THE SWORD! You must not let them escape!" Uncle ended up jumping onto the head of the fire dragon as it rose from the lava. It looked just like the frost dragon with the exception of its coloring. Nya screamed as it roared at us, swinging its tail and knocking over stalagmites from the ceiling and blocking our exit.

"There's no way out! He's taken away all our options!" Kai yelled.

"All but one," We looked over to Uncle, and he jumped behind us, onto a protruding rock, swinging at it so it came loose and he floating away.

I ran forward as Kai called out to him, "Sensei! What are you doing?"

"NO YOU FOOL!" Father yelled, flailing his arms.

"If he is to bring the other weapons here, then I shall take the sword of fire to the Underworld. It is my sacrifice to bear," Uncle sat on the slab of stone, bowing his head and placing the sword in his lap.

"No! It's mine! I shouldn't have come on my own, you don't have to do this! There has to be another way!"

"Uncle!" I yelled but he kept his head bowed. Tears started to form in my eyes as I watched him drift farther away. He pulled out a cup and his teapot, and poured himself some tea, before falling over the edge.

Kai and I yelled, falling to the ground as Nya merely watched.

"Then I will see you there, brother!" Father hissed as he disappeared.

Nya tried comforting Kai as he began blaming himself. I sobbed silently as Nya said to us, "Forget Sensei, what about us?" We all turned to face the fire dragon before us, it roared and I stepped towards it, Nya placed a hand on my arm, but Kai pried her off. I looked the dragon in the eyes, this one was male. He roared at me, but I stood my ground, just like before. As he neared me, he stopped, taking in a breath. He must have smelled the dragon of life's scent on me, for he looked at me a little closer.

I spoke to him, "We are not your enemy. We don't seek the golden weapons for power, we seek them to protect the world from a great evil. Please, help us by letting us past. Our friends need our help."

The dragon looked at me for a moment, sizing me up I think. Trying to determine if I was being truly sincere. He nodded his head, and gestured for us to climb on his back. I smiled and turned to the siblings, "He's going to help us!"

We all climbed on (though it took me a while to convince them the dragon meant us no harm), and the dragon parted the shrine so it could leave, bringing us up away from the lava. We heard Cole remark how no mortal can cross over to the Underworld and Kai remarked, his voice echoing, "We might not be able to cross over, but a dragon can!"

When we saw the others, Cole ended up screaming, and hid behind a pillar. Nya explained to them, "Our father used to tell us stories about the dragons, and how they're mystical creatures that belong to both world, and ferry between them."

Kai and I jumped down as Cole stuttered, "Are you insane?!"

Kai shook his head, "Once he realized we were trying to protect the sword of fire, he actually became quite a softy. Thanks to the persuasion of Krystal, of course," I nodded as I hugged the dragon's snout, he purred lowly in pleasure.

Nya laughed, "Yeah, she's a regular dragon whisperer!"

Jay tried talking, but all that came out was a strangled noise. I looked over in surprise. What happened to him?

Zane directed his comment to Nya, "He can not talk, but he wants to know if you like blue."

"It's my favorite color," she replied, twirling in embarrassment. Jay pumped his hand in silent celebration. As Nya jumped down, I walked over to Jay and Zane to give them a little privacy.

I looked at Zane, one eyebrow raised in question. He responded, "While we were fighting the skeletons, Cole hit Jay in the throat," As my eyebrows raised in amazement, he quickly added, "It was purely accidental, of course!" I nodded to him and we jumped onto the dragon behind Kai.

We looked over to Cole as he told us, "Uh, you guys go ahead. There isn't enough room for all of us on that thing," I frowned at him as the dragon let a growl of indignation.

"You're right, Cole," Kai told him, "But I got a way to fix that!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter for a bit. Don't worry my faithful readers, I shall update it again soon! However, I need to update at least one more chapter for my other stories first. I don't want to keep the others waiting for those stories for too long. I'm hoping you like this chapter, cause I'm a little unhappy with how it turned out. Oh! I'm ecstatic! I can now play old games on my computer! It's awesome!**

**Queenofgeeks- Yeah I've always wondered about that too, but I tend to just accept it and not ask questions. If you start asking questions, then it either takes the fun out of the series, or confuses the crap out of me. Also, Fluttershy is a pegasus horse on my little pony, isn't she? ... Not that I watch it! I just babysit little kids... and, uh.. yeah..**

**Buttercupfan- YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!**

**This story has been brought to you by Sonny Jim's Ninja Emporium! And viewers like you! Thank you!**

I hugged my dragon's neck as we flew through the air. The others sat on chair-like saddles, and steered their own dragons with reins, but I preferred to be closer to my own dragon, and rode her bareback instead. She knew where we were going, and I trusted her to bring me safely to and from the Underworld. I had christened her, Vita, meaning life. I thought it fit her rather nicely. Cole was gripping his chair in a panic, severely uncomfortable with the idea of riding a dragon, Jay and Zane yelled how amazing riding a dragon was, and Kai simply howled in joy.

"So, how do the dragons cross over to the Underworld?" Cole yelled.

"I think we're about to find out!" Kai yelled back, and the dragons all took a steep dive towards the ground. The boys yelled in panic, while I trusted Vita to keep me safe. The dragons began to spin, and the world started to blur together. Soon, I couldn't see anything, but I knew we were getting closer and closer to the ground. Suddenly, it became dark, the dragons ceased spinning, and I saw we were flying through a tunnel littered with glowing purple crystals.

Cole must have had his eyes shut cause he asked us, "Is it over?"

Again, Kai was the one who answered him, "No, but I hope these dragons know what they're doing!"

Our group split up, Kai and Jay going in one direction, while Cole, Zane and I went another. I looked up at the other two, Cole had his eyes shut, while Zane was staring ahead of us. We twisted, and turned every which way as our dragons dodged crystals and various rock formations. I was in awe of how they navigated the tunnels. It was as if they didn't even need to think about where they were going, like it was a trip they had memorized (which they probably had).

As we reached a bright light, I could vaguely here Zane yelling for us to hold on before we were engulfed in darkness. I panicked slightly. Normal darkness, I was fine with, but this darkness was overpowering. There was nothing! At night, there is, at least, some light from the moon and the stars but here, it was pitch black! I couldn't hear anything either. It was as if someone filled my ears with wax! I couldn't even here Vita beating her wings in this darkness.

Luckily, it didn't last long, and, before I knew it, another bright light appeared before me. As I got closer, I could hear various sounds again. Then, we all burst into a small cave at the same time, the dragons skidding forward, with the boys flying off them. I managed to stay on, and I was glad I decided not to use a saddle like the others. I hopped down and walked over to them as they started to get up. I looked over their fallen forms to the fortress of the skeletons. I stared, freezing in my tracks. In there was my father, and my uncle.

I hardly noticed as the boys started talking, until, that is, Jay started shaking me. I blinked, slowly, and looked at him. His face showed one of concern, as did the others.

Kai went up to me, "I think now's the time for you to start talking," I looked over to him, "You know, about your father?"

I looked down with my eyes closed momentarily, and I nodded to them. I looked back up to them and started, "My dad is Garmadon."

"What? No way!" Cole yelled, he seemed like he wanted to say more, but Zane shushed him, allowing me to continue.

"When I was younger, my dad left me. I didn't have anywhere to go, and Uncle Wu took me in. Mom had already left my dad and me for reasons unknown."

"Is that why you do not talk? Because you were abandoned?" Zane asked me, but I shook my head.

"Uncle started teaching me spinjitsu, and I learned that my own element was life. I always loved spending time in the forests, and found out one day, that I could understand what each animal was saying. They don't, necessarily, talk like you and I would, but it's more like I can hear their thoughts. As a child, I didn't realize that no one else could hear them like I could, and Uncle never treated me differently once I mentioned it to him. But, other people weren't as understanding."

Their eyes widened as they started to understand what I was saying, "So you mean to say- I mean- What happened?" Cole asked gently.

I sighed, "I was in the market one day, and some other kids heard me talking with someone. But, they didn't see me with anyone besides a small dog that took to following me around," I looked down again, and my voice started to shake, "They asked me who I was talking to, and I told them but they didn't believe me. When I continued to tell them that I really was talking to the dog, it was like I grew a second head or something. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground and they were kicking me. The dog with me tried chasing them off, but they grabbed him and they- they-" Tears started pouring down my face, "Uncle managed to save me, but the dog had died. It broke my heart, and I never really spoke much after that. I couldn't trust people anymore. No one but Uncle anyways," I sniffled and wiped my face with my sleeves, "I left soon after. I finished my spinjitsu training, so I found a forest that I was able to call home. It was great, and all the animals taught me things that made me an even better ninja!" I smiled a watery smile at them, "But, one day, I felt something wasn't quite right. So, I went back to the monastery and, well, you know the rest."

The others who were slightly depressed because of my story, all smiled at me. Jay placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke a few strangled words. I looked to Zane who replied, "He said, 'We'll always except you for who you are. You're our family too.'"

Kai nodded, "Yeah, who cares if your dad is the most evil being on the planet."

Cole hit him in the arm, "You're one of us now."

I smiled and gave them all a hug, "Thanks guys."

"So, does that mean you'll be speaking more often now?" Zane asked me, and I shrugged.

Cole groaned, "Great, now she's back to shrugging."

I laughed, "I'll give it a try."

"That's all we ask," Kai said as he pulled his hood over his face, "Now, let's save Sensei!"

We all nodded in agreement as we pulled on our hoods and jumped onto some stalactites hanging from the ceiling. Leaping from one to the other, we slowly made our way over to the floating platform the fortress was located on.

A stalactite that Kai had grabbed had a chip fall off, falling far below us. I prayed no one would notice and we continued on. After a bit, Jay started making strangled cries, and I looked back to him, while Cole stated, "Can I be the first to say, it's been an absolute pleasure since Jay lost his voice?" My mouth opened in fear and, though I tried to warn the others, I couldn't speak. It was like my throat had closed up in panic and I could only manage a small squeak of fear.

Everyone finally managed to look up and see that we were not holding onto mere stalactites anymore. Oh, no, we were clutching the limbs of giant spiders! Normally, I don't mind spiders, but these were NOT normal spiders! Yelling in panic, we all let go and fell to the ground, and landed smack, dab in the middle of a group of skeletons.

"NINJA!" One of them yelled, and they all started advancing on us. We stood, back to back and raised our weapons, eying the enemies around us.

"I count ten boneheads to every one of us. I rather like those odds," Cole told us, and I agreed, until the spiders lowered themselves from the ceiling and joined the skeletons in drawing closer to each of us.

"Anyone got any bright ideas?" Kai asked, his voice starting to get higher with his rising panic. The various skeletons and spiders forming a tight circle around us. Kai started swinging his sword at them, while I swung my tekko kagi, blocking a spider's limb from trying to grab me.

Jay turned to Kai and said something but, because of his voice, we couldn't understand him, "What?" Kai asked.

"You feel a weird sensation?" Cole asked. Jay shook his head.

"You ate an odd crustacean?" Zane tried his luck at translating, again Jay shook his head.

"Oh, oh, I know! Two natives on vacation. Huh?" Jay repeated his sentence, growing more insistent.

I tried myself, "You know a guy named Jason?"

Jay sighed and shouted, "Tornado of CREATION!"

We all said oh in understanding and Zane patted him on the back, "Welcome back."

"But it could lead to disastrous consequences," Cole objected.

Kai put in, "We're about to have a disastrous consequence."

The skeletons were on us, when Cole said, "Let's do this," He started spinning, shouting his element, "Earth!"

The skeletons started backing up in fear and we joined in, each of us saying our element while we spun.

"Fire!"

"Ice!"

"Lightning!"

"Life!"

We spun, closer together as we all shouted at once, "Ninja, GO!" Our five tornadoes becoming one as all element combined together, colors blending into a brilliant white. Skeletons, spiders, and various other items were pulled into the vortex as we moved closer to the fortress gates. As the tornado of creation died down, we all split away, and stopped to look at our handiwork.

All of the skeletons were now trapped in small cages, sinning, slowly, round and round on a Ferris Wheel. I nodded in admiration, while I nibbled on a cone of cotton candy.

The others looked at me oddly as Cole asked, "Really?"

I shrugged, "I like cotton candy."

"C'mon! There's no time to waste!" Kai said as we rushed down a flight of spiral stairs. As we came to the bottom, we were met by the sight of Uncle fighting the skeleton general, while my father watched atop a throne of bone. I started to rush forward but Kai held me back, "No! This is Sensei's fight!" I sighed and stayed where I was, watching the fight.

Uncle let loose a blast of fire at Samukai, but he managed to dodge and threw both shurikens at Uncle. Uncle blocked them with the sword but, upon touching the second one, it froze to the ground. Samukai waved the nunchucks over his head, charging it and we looked to Uncle in worry. He managed to free himself just as the lightning struck where he used to be, and I sighed in relief. Zane put a hand on my shoulder. As Uncle Wu was still on the ground, the four armed general slashed the scythe into the ground, causing it to split apart. Uncle approached him, jumped, swinging the sword, and was hit in the chest by a bolt of lightning. I turned away, burying my face in Zane's chest. He placed and arm around me, as he said, "Look! Sensei's OK."

I turned back around, Zane's arm still wrapped around me as my father spoke to Samukai, "Bring me the five weapons!" He held out an arm to his general, who looked between the figure on the throne, and the sword lying as his feet.

He picked it up and turned to Lord Garmadon, "NO! You will obey ME now!" Garmadon laughed at him as the weapons began to shake in his hands, Uncle jumped back to us, and I ran up to hug him.

Uncle directed his words to Samukai, "No one can handle all of their power at once."

He began to look panicked as Garmadon taunted him, "Selfish fool. Did you think I wouldn't plan on your betrayal?"

"What's happening to me?"

"You've fallen right into my master plan," Father replied, raising his left hand casually, "Not even I can handle all of their power! But now that they have combined, it'll create a vortex through space and time, allowing me to, finally, escape this ghastly place!"

We looked on in horror as Samukai rose into the air and screamed as he was disintegrated, a bright portal opened up and Father leaped forward. Uncle pleaded with him, "Father would not want you to do this, brother!"

He turned to us, "Father is no longer here!" We covered our eyes as the light started shining brightly and he continued, "Good and evil! There has always been a balance. Where I go, the balance can be destroyed!" I forced myself to look at him, "Soon, I will be strong enough to possess the five weapons! So I may recreate the world in my image! You were always his favorite!" He turned to go and I rushed forward, my arm outstretched.

"Dad!"

He turned back to look at me, before disappearing in a bright light. I was blinded, as I hadn't closed my eyes, and I heard Uncle remark, "He is gone, but he will return." I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my eyes. I was starting to see a little better, but it was difficult to see anything.

Kai said to Uncle, "We'll be ready for him." My feet kicked something, and I bent forward to pick it up. It turned out to be the tekko kagi of life.

I heard the others pick up their respective weapons as Cole added, "And keep an eye out in case he has any more of his evil plans."

"Then I have done my part," Uncle replied, "The balance has been restored, for now."

Jay asked me, "Krystal, are you alright?"

I nodded and turned to his general direction, "Yeah, but I can't see."

Someone grabbed my arm gently, and asked me, "Why not?" I recognized it as Zane.

"I didn't close my eyes when Dad went through the vortex, and the light blinded me," I gasped in surprise as he picked me up, bridal style, and the others stifled a laugh as I felt my face heat up.

"Then I'll simply have to carry you to the dragons."

As I started to object, Uncle interrupted me, "Krystal, until your vision returns, you are going to need help navigating the Underworld."

I nodded, I couldn't argue with he logic, and we all left to find our dragons.

**~~~~Time Skippy Peanut Butter~~~~**

As the dragons neared Kai's hometown, I started gaining my sight more. Everything was still dark, but I could see moving objects, and I was sure it would be back after a day or so. Our dragons landed to the ground, and I could hear Kai's sister yell out her brother's name. I slid off Vita's back, stumbling a little. Jay yelled out, "My turn!" and he ran past me. He must be going to hug Kai's sister. I laughed at the thought and Zane came to my side to help me join the others. A crowd of people cheered and it startled me, I stepped back slightly as Zane patted my arm comfortingly.

"I'm so happy you're back!" Nya told us.

Kai laughed lightly, "For now. But it's not over. Lord Garmadon will return," His words seemed to sober out the crowd, and they all quieted down.

"And we'll be ready for him," Cole added and the crowd started to cheer again. I held up my weapon and the others slammed theirs against mine, causing a small explosion that sent us flying back.

A collective gasp went through the crowd as I sat up, "OK, let's never do that again!"

Cole groaned, "Good idea."

"Yeah, we'll stick to high-five's instead," Jay added.

"Agreed," Zane said and everyone started laughing, "Was that a joke?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya guys! I did plan on adding more than just one episode, but as this chapter reached its sixth page, I thought it might get too long with another episode. Any who, here's the review corner!**

**5x10 Love- Yup! Can't wait to see your reviews to them either! Also, yeah. Garmadon doesn't seem like the person who would _choose_ to be evil. And, you'll have to tune in to find out!**

**Ninjagoluver- New reviewer! Thanks! Onto the story!**

It's been a few days since my father (Lord Garmadon) had escaped the Underworld, and my vision was slowly returning. I was able to see much better now, but Uncle says I must have burned my retinas, and it would take a while to recover fully. I was in the video game room with the guys, they were playing a new ninja game they got, while I watched. I think Nya went to Jamanakai Village, since we were running low on groceries. I lent her Vita so she wouldn't have to walk up and down the mountain.

I grabbed a pizza as the boys continued shouting. Who knew guys could get so into their video games? I looked up as I heard them all groan. Uncle had unplugged the TV, and the guys were complaining.

"What? What happened?"

"It took us three hours to get this far!"

"Why would you do that? Why?"

Uncle pointed to them, "Just because Lord Garmadon escaped through a vortex, doesn't mean he won't return one day for the golden weapons of spinjitsu!"

Zane spoke up, "But, Sensei Wu, ever since he's been gone, Ninjago has had nothing but peace.

"Yeah, peace is boring," Jay added, shrugging his shoulders, "there's no one to save, there's nothing to do."

"We can train tomorrow," Cole said, laying on his back with his hands folded behind his head.

"Never put off for tomorrow what can be done today."

"Well," Cole started, lifting a pizza slice to his mouth, "I was going to eat this pizza tomorrow so, if that's the case."

Uncle kicked the pizza out of his hand and I laughed as he scolded the ninja of earth, "No pizza for you!" Spinning back to where he was previously standing, he continued, "In order to reach your full potential, you must train!"

"Uh, remember when we did a little thing called, 'the Tornado of Creation?' I thought that was pretty insane!" He pumped his arm as if to show how 'insane' he thought it was.

Uncle shook his head and directed his next words to all of us, sighing, "You five have merely scratched the surface of your full potential. There are still so many secrets you have yet to unlock," As I looked to the others, it didn't seem like they were paying attention to Uncle at all. They were either staring off into space or eating pizza while he continued, "You haven't even begun to tap into what powers your golden weapons hold."

Cole sat up, holding his scythe, "You wanna talk secret powers? Check this out!" He lifted the plug to the TV and hooked it up to the wall with his scythe, and they continued playing their game. I looked to them in confusion and shook my head slightly.

Uncle ran his fingers through his beard in exasperation, and I stepped over to him while Zane told him, "Don't worry, Master. We will be ready for when Lord Garmadon returns."

Nya just came in, panting. It seems like she ran here. I was just about to ask how her trip went when she yelled out, "Guys! Lord Garmadon! He's returned!" My and Uncle's eyes widened in shock as she continued, "He was spotted approaching Jamanakai Village!"

The others jumped up, and ran around for a bit, falling down and scrambling to get their things together. I stepped forward, about to join them, when Uncle held me back, "Krystal, you're staying here."

"What? Uncle, I have to go with them!" I frowned at him. Why should I stay behind?

He shook his head, "Your eyesight hasn't recovered enough for you to go help them. You would only be a liability."

I was about to argue with him, when I stopped. Uncle knew I was an exceptional ninja, he wouldn't keep me behind because he thought I wasn't able to help. My vision did need to return, and I wouldn't be able to fight as well as I could normally. I nodded to him, and we left after Nya to see the boys off.

As we got to the dragon stalls, the guys were as scattered as they were inside. Jay tried jumping onto his dragon, Wisp, but completely missed, jumping clean over him. Cole managed to jump onto Rocky, his dragon, but he dropped his scythe. Kai was on his dragon, nicknamed Flame, and kept his weapon, but couldn't reach the reins and needed Nya to hand them up to him.

When they were all up in the air, Nya came up to Uncle and me, "Will they ever reach their full potential?"

Uncle looked to me before answering, "In time. Maybe, _long_ time, but in time."

I smiled and looked to Nya, "Nya," she looked over to me from where she had been watching her brother disappear into the distance, "perhaps, while we wait for them to get back, you could help me train? I'll help you beat your brother's speed record."

Nya grinned, "It's a deal!" I smiled at her, turning to walk back up the stairs, but I collided with a rock.

Nya and Uncle laughed a bit while Uncle placed a hand on my shoulder, "It would be good for you to learn to fight without your vision," Rubbing my head, I nodded as he lead me back up the steps.

As we reached the training course, Uncle let go of me and Nya grabbed the kendo gear. As we put on the light armor, we faced each other.

"Remember," I told her, "I can't see very well, so go easy on me."

Nya laughed, "Of course!" Leaping at me, she had the wooden sword held high above her head. I managed to block, and pushed her back. As I swung towards her, she jumped away, and I lost sight of her. Whipping my head around, I desperately tried to find where she had gone. I heard footsteps behind me but, before I could react, I was pushed to the ground, and the sword we used for practice was against my neck.

I sighed, "Alright, you win Nya," She smiled and helped me up. I pulled off my helmet, "At least I'm getting better."

"Yeah, you actually heard me coming this time!" We shared a laugh and put the supplies away, "So, how do I beat Kai's speed record?"

I placed one fist into the other hand, "You gotta be calm, and breathe!"

"Huh?"

"OK, listen," I placed an arm around her shoulders, "When Kai goes through the course, he almost always ends up holding his breath every time he jumps over obstacles. Because of that, his body unconsciously slows down to recover!"

"So, if I breathe, I'll be faster?"

"Of course! But, it gets hard if you're already in the habit of holding your breath. Let's practice!" As we were walking, we had gotten closer to the button that activates the training course, and when I stopped talking, I hit the button. I jumped back as Nya leaped onto the course, dodging dummies, axes, and over various other objects, "Keep breathing!" I yelled to her at she got to the spinning poles. She nodded, breathing in and out through her mouth. Good start, but it'd be better if she would breath through her nose. As she got to the spinning axes though, the doors to the monastery burst open and the guys walked in, distraction Nya, causing an ax to hit her in the face and she fell to the ground. I flinched and let out a sympathetic hiss of pain as Jay walked over to her.

"Hey, Nya. Closer to beating your brother's speed record?" I had to hold back a laugh as I saw the two. It was so obvious they liked each other. Why couldn't they see it themselves?

"Krystal, hello," I turned to see Zane walking towards me.

I felt my face heat up a bit, "Hi, Zane. So, how'd the trip to Jamanakai Village go?"

"As it turns out, it was not Lord Garmadon but, rather, your brother, Lloyd."

I stared at him for a second, thinking through what he just said, "My brother?" He nodded, and it seemed like he was about to say more, but I ran off to find my uncle. Since when the hell did I have a brother?

I burst into Uncle's room as he was putting away his old katana. He turned to me, his eyes widening a bit in shock, "Krystal, whatever is the matter?"

"Since when do I have a brother?" I asked him, my voice quavering slightly, "How could you keep this from me?"

He sighed as he gestured for me to join him. I sat next to him as he poured tea for both of us, and he began to speak, "I only just found out you had a brother when you left to live in the forest. I planned on telling you as soon as you came back. However, certain events came to pass that needed to be dealt with. Such as your father, and the golden weapons. Add in the fact that I needed to train Kai, the thought had been pushed from my mind."

I took a sip of my tea and looked down, sniffling slightly, "When do you suppose I could meet him?"

"If you were to join Nya in visiting Jamanakai Village, he might still be there."

I jumped up, placing my cup down and bowing to him before rushing out to join Nya. I managed to catch her just as she was walking out of the monastery.

"Hey, Nya! Wait!" She turned around as I came up to her, "I'm gonna go with you to Jamanakai."

"OK, but may I ask why? Don't you wanna train with the guys?" She grins at me slyly, "Especially Zane?"

My face heats up a bit at her words, "No, of course not. Besides, I heard my brother might be at the village."

She nods, "I see, a family reunion, huh?" I nod back to her and she claps her hands together, "Wonderful! Could we take Vita?"

I laugh, "Of course!" We both rush down to the dragon stables, opening the door to let Vita out. She spreads her wings in joy, "Hi Vita! How are you?"

_I'm doing fine, young one. Have you gained your vision back?_

I shake my head in answer, "No, not completely. But, I won't need it for what we plan on doing today!"

_Oh? And just what _do_ you plan on doing today?_

"Family reunion," I jumped onto her neck as Nya climbed into the saddle behind me, "You sure that saddle doesn't bother you?"

Shard poked his head out of his stable and faced me, and my attention was directed to him. _Life ninja, the saddles we wear are as much a burden as the clothes on your back._

"Alright, if you're sure," Shard nodded and retreated back into his stable. I turned to look at Nya, "Ready to go?"

She nodded, "You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to you talking with the dragons." I laughed as Vita took off, flying towards Jamanakai Village.

Vita decided to have some fun with us, twisting, flipping, and spinning all the way there. By the time she landed outside the village, Nya and I were dizzy and fell off of her, holding our stomachs. Vita made a rukking sound that I'm pretty sure was laughter as I struggled to my feet.

"Not. Funny."

_Are you sure? I thought it was quite amusing!_ She laughed again and I scowled. Nya turned to me.

"What?" She asked me.

"Vita thinks she's soo funny," I told her as we managed to recover and walked into the village. Nya went off to look at the various produce, while I started asking around about Lloyd. Although the villagers were very helpful, they all wondered why I was searching for such a trouble maker. No one seemed to know where he was at the moment anyway, so I went to find Nya.

I found her by the fountain, looking at some pears. How they managed to grow at such heights was beyond me. Perhaps they were imported? As I approached her, I heard people screaming behind me. As I whipped around, I saw people running away and into buildings, and I heard a boy yelling.

"Take the candy! Take it all!" That must be Lloyd! He was wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled up, and ribs were painted on his chest. He was pushing a wheelbarrow full of candy. As I was about to run to him, two figures exited the building behind him. Two snakes! They looked like cobras, although more humanoid in appearance, and one was carrying a staff!

I turned to Nya, she had seen them too! She ran up to me, "Krystal, what do we do?"

I thought for a moment, looking left and right, before coming up with an idea, "Go back to Vita! Tell her to get help from the others and that the Serpentine are back!" She nodded and took off. Now the question remained, which of the five tribes did my younger brother release? Hiding behind a fruit stand, I overheard the leader fighting with another of the Serpentine, reminding him who was in charge.

After observing them for a while longer, I deduced that they must be the Hypnobrai. They seemed to have the villagers under their command, so they had to be hypnotizing them. The question remained though, how do I snap them out of it? I leaped onto the roof of a nearby building, looking for Lloyd.

I found him pushing his wheelbarrow of candy as the guys jumped in front of him.

"Sorry to bust your buzz, little Garmadon!" Cole told him as Jay added.

"But, it's already past your bedtime!"

Lloyd turned, yelling to the Hypnobrai, "Get them!"

I saw the snakes and the hypnotized villagers surround them, Jay waved his nunchucks over his head, but Zane stopped him. Stating that their weapons were too unstable.

"I guess that just leaves us with RUN!" Jay responded, each ninja jumping onto a different roof. They met a few buildings away and I followed, jumping onto the other side of the cart as them at the same time as Nya. _Good, she managed to avoid getting hypnotized._

"Krystal? Nya? You're OK!" Jay said, pulling off his hood.

"Barely!" Nya said.

I added, "They've hypnotized everyone!"

"Mind control?" Jay asked turning to the guys, "How is that possible?"

"When you hear them rattle their tails, don't look them in the eyes! That's how they get you!" Nya told them.

"How are we supposed to do that? First, we can't use our weapons, now we gotta fight with our eyes closed? Heh! Perfect!" Jay crossed his arms pouting while I shook my head.

"Hey Jay? Shut up," I told him while directing my next words at the group, "This is the Hypnobrai tribe. The one with the staff and tail is their general. If we get the staff, it has the anti-venom in it, and we can turn the villagers back to normal. Also, speaking of weapons, did you bring mine with you?"

"You didn't bring them with you?" Cole asked me while I shook my head. He lifted his hands, "It doesn't matter, we can't use them anyway. We haven't trained with them enough."

Kai sighed, "Look, guys, forget about the green ninja thing, let's make Sensei proud! The four of us! We're a team!"

"Now you're talkin!"

"Oh, and Nya?" Nya turned to Jay, expecting him to say something meaningful, "You can be our honorary member!"

Nya crossed her arms and looked away while I face palmed, "Gee, thanks!" I'm gonna have to chew him out later. We all jumped onto the roofs, trying to get closer to the general. And Lloyd.

Zane threw his shuriken at Lloyd, and I couldn't help but gasp in horror. What's he doing!? I sighed in relief as they landed in front of him, tipping over his wheelbarrow, candy pouring out everywhere. Zane jumped in front of him while I stood directly behind my younger brother.

"Sensei was right! 'Never put off what can be done today!' We should have dealt with you the first time around!"

Lloyd let out the order to retreat, and the general started to get away. I rushed forward just as Cole kicked him in the stomach, causing the snake to drop the staff. Cole picked it up and was being approached by another snake.

"Cole!" Nya yelled as I jumped, kicking the Hypnobrai in the face away from Cole, who placed the staff into the fountain at Nya's urgings, and a mist began to envelope the village.

As the villagers recovered, I looked around for Lloyd. I fell to my knees, yelling in frustration. He was gone.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Zane looking down at me. I mentally cursed the fact that I didn't have my hood on, because my face started to burn and I knew I was blushing madly. Zane didn't seem to notice, however, as he helped me up and we walked over to Uncle. Kai held the staff and was apologizing for letting the Serpentine escape.

"Even lessons learned the hard way are lessons learned," Uncle sighed as he continued, "A great evil has been released. I fear troubling times will come. This was only the beginning."

"Then we will train," Zane told him, "And we will be ready for the Serpentine."

"It may not be Lord Garmadon," Cole added, "But that doesn't mean we won't bring our A game!"

"Help us train, Uncle? Teach us how to achieve our full potential?"

"Yeah, and about the secrets of our weapons?" Jay added.

"There is much to teach. We must return to the monastery," Uncle responded, and I smiled as we headed back to where the dragons were, with Nya walking next to me.

I heard her sigh, and I looked to her in question, "When am I gonna get my _own_ dragon?"

I laughed, "You know, Nya, Vita might end up having an egg or two pretty soon!"

_Krystal! I don't think so!_ Vita snarled at me, causing the guys to back up in fright while I laughed.

"Relax, Vita! I'm only joking!" I told her as Nya and I jumped onto her back. The others jumped onto their respective dragons, with Uncle joining Zane, and we flew off to the monastery.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello from the grave, my loyal readers! Not really, but I have been gone for a long time, haven't I? I'm sorry that this isn't an actual update, I'll try to get new chapters up now that I FINALLY have internet again! However, work is being a bitch right now, so that may take some time. No worries though! I have not forgotten you! Or my stories for that matter! I don't really have much else to say. Now, I need to sleep cause I leave for work in a few hours, again... Hopefully you guys can bear with me a little longer!


End file.
